valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Badrach
Badrach is an Archer Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. Background Badrach is a low-life thief who has robbed and killed countless people. He lives in Villnore, in some rented lodgings managed by a landlady named Geena, but prefers to freelance out of greed, rather than joining the Thieves' Guild. One day, Lombert, the councillor of Artolia, who is also a spy for Villnore, organizes the kidnapping of the Artolian princess, Jelanda, with the aid of the Guild. He hires Badrach and Arngrim, both unaware of the real contents of their cargo, to escort the cart that carries the unconscious princess. Badrach appears to know Arngrim by reputation, but the mercenary only has contempt for him. As they travel to Villnore, they are overtaken by a patrol, dispatched by Lombert himself to avoid suspicion. The two men flee, but not before witnessing that the cargo was, in fact, the princess. Badrach informs Arngrim that Lombert is a spy, and, although he did not know of the kidnapping beforehand, figures that the princess was to serve as a means of blackmailing Artolia. Suddenly, the two men hear screams from the direction of the cart. Lombert had given the guards a medicine in case they managed to overtake Jelanda, supposedly to revive her. In fact, the substance turned out to be Ghoul Powder. Jelanda transforms into a demon and kills all the guards. Badrach escapes, realizing that he has gotten in over his head. Some time later, an assassin from the Thieves' Guild attacks Badrach outside a tavern in Villnore, possibly fearing his knowledge about the failed kidnapping. Fatally wounded, Badrach limps back to his house. He remembers a seemingly anodyne episode from his past, when Geena told him about a cactus that grew in front of the house and that only bloomed one night per month for a few hours: anyone who witnessed it could have a wish granted. Sensing that he is dying, he laments that nothing good has ever happened to him and frantically begs for help. Lenneth appears, informing him that Hel has asked for his soul. Horrified, Badrach desperately tries to think of at least one good deed to save himself from damnation. Finally, he remembers accompanying some slavers to Coriander. Among their victims was a little girl who took a liking to him. When he realized that the slavers had only paid him half his fee, he left and took the little girl with him, leaving her in the care of the church in Camille, even though he claims it was only to spite the slavers, rather than out of pity. As he recalls this memory, the cactus outside his house blooms, and Lenneth compares this one moment of beauty to Badrach's single good deed. She muses that even murderers and thieves can have a moment of grace, and accepts him as an Einherjar. As they leave, Geena opens the door of the house to find Badrach's body. If Lenneth visits Camille after recruiting Badrach, a girl (presumably the same one he saved) will recognize him and give him a Handwoven Bandanna. Battle Badrach is a mediocre character at best. His attacks are weak, add little energy to the gauge and will only reliably connect with large enemies. His only saving grace is his propensity for knocking experience crystals out of enemies, if he hits them while they are in the air. He will join with a Cuirass and Greaves equipped. Attacks *Flare Shot *Fifth Way *Lunatic Shot Elemental Tolerance Purify Weird Soul Badrach's PWS is Sphere Strike. Traits *Unlucky *Lawless *Perceptive *Nimble *Frivolous *Lecherous *Weakwilled *Drinker Recruitment Badrach is one of the several Einherjar whose recruitment is randomized; he can be recruited in Villnore either on Chapter 5 or Chapter 6. Transfer At -111 (-110 in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth), Badrach's starting Hero Value is, unsurprisingly, the lowest in the game, and he only has two positive traits, making him poorly suited for transfer. However, as one of those two traits is Nimble, he can be made to meet the requirements for Chapter 5, albeit with difficulty. Quotes ;Battle start *''Whoa... this looks bad!'' *''Hey, can I sit this one out?'' *''Goddess, I give my life to you! ...Yeah, right.'' *''These punks will be easy.'' ;Performing Sphere Strike *''You're dead, pal! Death Blow — Sphere Strike!'' ;Enemy killed by Sphere Strike *''Sorry, pal, but someone's gotta die!'' *''Really pathetic!'' *''That's one down!'' *''See ya in hell!'' ;Enemy survives Sphere Strike *''What...? You're still standing!'' *''Huh! Hurry up and die already!'' *''Whoa, you made me look bad!'' *''Bah...! You'll die sooner or later!'' ;Attack with Fifth Way *''Die!'' ;Attack with Lunatic Shot *''Don't move!'' ;Counter *''Nice try!'' *''You little punk!'' *''You'll regret that!'' ;Hit *''What are you doin'?!'' ;Death *''What?! Not again...!'' *''Argh, it hurts...! I don't wanna die!'' ;Battle won *''Hah! I'm ready for Valhalla already!'' *''Killin' is thirsty work! ...I need a drink.'' *''Phew, I could use a rest!'' Etymology Due to the interchangeability of the letters "r" and "l" in Japanese, Badrach's name is most likely a pun on the words "bad luck". This is fitting, considering that Unlucky is actually one of his traits. The English translation could also have been made to sound like the expression "bad rap" (undeserved blame), an ironic take on the fact that not everything Badrach has done deserves damnation. Trivia *Badrach is voiced by the same actor as Kashell and Belenus. *Badrach's weapon in the game is clearly a gun, although his concept art pictures him with a crossbow, and he can equip the same bows as any other Archer. *Badrach may be encountered at his lodgings in Villnore, if you visit the city before recruiting him. He will attempt to flirt with Lenneth.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EARaCrG-BlQ ]] *Badrach's PWS was censored in the English version of the game. In the Japanese version, he smoked, and his PWS involved him dropping ash from his cigarette around the enemy, then setting it on fire by throwing the stub. The smoking was edited from the English version: Badrach appears to drop gunpowder around the enemy instead, then ignites it with his gun. *Unlike most other Einherjar (along with Jun and Suo), Badrach will say "Death Blow" instead of "Finishing Strike" before peforming his PWS. This may be a way to further indicate that he is far from being a model Einherjar. *It is likely that the little girl Badrach rescued from the slavers is Lucian's little sister. *The dialogue in the scene where Badrach receives the Handwoven Bandanna suggests that the girl is the same one he saved. However, the menu description for the item states that it is a gift from his sister. This is probably a continuity mistake: the bandanna may have originally been intended for Lucian. However, it is also possible that Badrach had been given the bandanna by his sister before meeting the girl, then gave it to her as a gift. Her giving it back to him would then be a clear indication that she remembers him. *Sending both Badrach and Jelanda to Asgard during Chapter 7 may result in a short additional scene between them during the Sacred Phase.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwk5rNVhdck They discuss Arngrim, and Jelanda appears to be missing him. This scene will not be shown if the player is aiming for the A ending. *Badrach is probably Lenneth's most questionable choice of Einherjar (barring Gandar, whom she is forced to recruit). Aside from his one good deed, he has no redeeming features or qualities worthy of a hero. However, his recruitment may be interpreted as a testimony to Lenneth's growing sympathy for human weakness. Gallery File:Ba_concept.jpg|Badrach concept art File:Ba_expressions.jpg|Badrach's expressions File:Pict_big_badrach.jpg|Badrach's Voice Collection picture valkyrire_profile_v01c03-077pt.jpg|Badrach in the Valkyrie Profile manga valkyrire_profile_v01c03-078pt.jpg|Badrach in the Valkyrie Profile manga References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Einherjar Category:Archer